Happy Weird Big Time Party
by TheySeeMeRollin'TheyHatin
Summary: Katie and Simone is invited to a weird party by James. My first one-shot, hope you like it ;


**Note: Katie as in Kendall's little sister is not here.**

**Katie's POV**

"Hey, Simone, there's something under the door."

"Isn't that a letter?"

"Oh yeah…"

I opened the letter.

"Hey Kat, what did it say?"

"Dear Simone and Katie come to the Pizza Hut restaurant at the mall tonight at 9pm. Xoxo, JM"

"OMG!" Simone screamed.

"Oh shoot! 1 hour left! Let's get dressed!" I yelled and dashed into my room, pulling Simone along.

_**~Clothes~**_

"Which top is cuter? The one with hearts or the one with flowers?" I asked Simone.

"The hearts one." Simone replied.

"Jeans, jeans, jeans… AHA! This looks nice! What do you think Simone?"

"I looks great on you!" Simone said.

"Now is my turn!" Simone exclaimed to me.

"Dress or shirt & jeans?"

"Shirt & jeans."

"Ok, pink or white?"

"White."

"Which jeans? Left or right?" Simone asked, holding two pairs of jeans on both hands.

"Left."

"Ok."

_**~Bags~**_

"I'll that that handbag with hearts on it. Does it look weird on me?" I asked.

"Nope. What 'bout this flower one? This look weird?"

"Nah~ It looks cute on you!" I replied.

"What are you gonna bring?" Simone asked.

"Lip gloss, my comb, phone, my earpiece, my Nerf-Gun and ammo" I replied.

"Same here."

"We need to get our shoes ready!"

_**~Shoes**~_

"I'll go for that pair of pink Vans." Simone said.

"Then I'll go with the black pair." I said.

"Let's go!" I shouted to Simone as I flagged a taxi down.

"Wow. Its really dark outside." Simone said as she looked out the window of the taxi.

_**~Finally, we reached~**_

Freight Train was standing outside Pizza Hut's door.

"Hi Freight Train!" We said.

"Hi, Ms Katie and Ms Simone, you may enter."

"Thanks!" We said as we walked in the restaurant.

"Hey! Ladies! Over here!" James called over to us.

"Coming!" Simone said, dragging me over to where James was standing.

"Ladies, please seat." James said. "Have you eaten your dinner?"

"Nope." Simone said.

"Good. Here's your pizza. Guess why we called you over today?"

"Today's your 5th anniversary of 'Fun Day' I said.

"Yup!. Did you bring your Nerf Guns and ammo?"

"Obviously, yes."

"Good." He said, passing a piece of folded paper to Simone.

"Its today's activities." James said in a happy voice.

9-10pm : Food

10pm-12am : Gun fight.

12am-12:30am: Performance by Griffin.

12:30am-1am: Dance Time

1am-3am: Food, snacks, movies.

3am-4am: Games.

4am onwards: Do anything time.

"Oh hahas. Where's the rest of the boys?" I asked.

"You came early. They'll be here at 9:05pm. Traffic jams."

"Oh…. That explains a lot…"

I stood at the corner watch in Marcos taking pictures and saying "PRETTY PRETTY PHOTO!"

While Griffin was changing his pants saying they were cold and he loved warm ones. _Weird_…..

Fabio walked up to me and offered me a kebab. Wow…

"YOOOOOO! WE ARE HEREEEEEEEE!" Carlos shouted.

"HI BOYS!" I shouted.

"Hey Logie, where is Carlos? I thought he was shouting just now?" Simone asked.

"Oh Carlos? He's distracted by corn dogs."

"LOL!"

_**~Time flies, its 10pm already…~**_

"Attention people here!" Kendall shouted through the microphone.

"The fight starts in…."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GOOOOOOOO!"

I loaded my gun and shoot James in the head, and James shouted in pain while Simone and me were laughing so hard.

"IT AIN'T FUNNY!" James shouted.

In the end, Kendall and Carlos won with a tie of 21-21 points.

Me and Simone ranked 5th and 4th respectively."Ain't it a good thing were wore Vans and Jeans?" I said. "Yup!" Simone said, smiling.

_**~O_O Griffin's dance~**_

"Sexy and I know it." Griffin ordered.

*Cues song.*

~Dance~Dance~Dance~Dance~

This is what happened the people watching Griffin dance.

Logan- Choked on his soda.

James- His lucky comb broke, and he cried O_O

Kendall- Choked on his pizza slice. (He's very hungry)

Carlos- **He ****Joined ****In ****The ****Dance! ****OMFG**

Simone- Dropped her phone (Which she freaked out)

Me-I spilled my drink.

Marcos- Broke his beloved camera.

Fabio- Burnt his hand.

Kelly- Shocked stiff.

Gustavo- Fainted :O

Camille- Broke a nail (and went super dramatic)

Jo- Broke her high-heel

_**~Dance~**_

James hugged Simone and asked if she wanted to dance. She agreed instantly.

"Uh… Katie? Can you dance with me?" Carlos asked.

"Aww… Sure darling, lets go then!"

Kendall and Jo was kissing near the window where the skies were clear and the moon and stars were visible.

Camille and Logan were dancing while staring dreamily into Logan's eyes.

How romantic. :3

_**~Movies~**_

Pairings:

Simone and James

Me and Carlos

Jo and Kendall

Camille and Logan

We watched Detective Conan – Quarter Of Silence.

Carlos was sleeping on my shoulder, holding a corndog. I laugh at that and gently woke him up.

*Oh and note, the others are either drunk or asleep ;)

_**~Truth or Dare~**_

We sat in a circle in the order of –Kendall, Jo, Camille, Logan, James, Simone, Me and Carlos.

Jo spinned the bottle on the floor and it stopped at Logan.

"Truth or Dare?" Jo asked.

"Truth." Logan said with confidence.

"Ok, Logan, do you love Camille? Honestly."

"Uhh, umm, yes. I love Camille. A lot in fact." Logan said blushing, not daring to look up.

"Aww! Logan, I love you too!" Camille said and kissed Logan on the cheek which made him turn even redder.

*Logan spins the bottle*

*It stops at James*

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, James break your lucky comb."

"Oh shiiiiiiit. No way! Something else please?"

"Ok then, cuddle with Simone for the rest of this game."

"Ok, easy enough." He said, cuddling up to Simone.

Simone giggled and turned pink.

*James spins the bottle and it lands on Katie*

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said.

"Ok, Katie, share a corndog with Carlos."

"Aww~ I love my Carlos. Sure!"

I shared a corndog with Carlos. He turned red but I found it cute!

*Katie spins the bottle. It stops on Jo.*

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, Jo, Will you marry Kendall if he every proposed to you?"

"Yes! I will! I will!" Jo exclaimed in delight.

"Jo, I love you so much!" Kendall said to Jo.

_**~4am~**_

Simone: "James, I'm tired. Can I lie down on your lap and sleep?"

James : "Sure, my love "

James kisses Simone's forehead.

Carlos : "Katie, *yawns* I'm sleepy."

Katie : "Me too… Let me sleep on your lap ok?"

Carlos : "Nope. You sleep on my shoulder and I sleep on yours."

Katie : "Ok. Love you, goodnight. "

Kendall and Jo were sleeping, hand in hand while Jo rests her head on Kendall's chest.

Logan had his arms around Camille and Camille had fallen asleep on Logan ;)


End file.
